


Five Days of Detention

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Blowjobs, Bullying, Closeted Characters, Coming out of the Closet, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Sex, Flirting, High School, Homphobic slurs, M/M, Mild Fighting, New Relationship, explorations of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Lance was ready for the nightmare of High School to end.  He couldn't wait to leave this small town and the constant teasing and cruel nicknames in his past.He's wasn't a fighter, he never had been.Until he decked the star quarterback in the face.





	1. The First Day of Detention: A Punch to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my gift to Gecko for the Shance Support Squad's NSFW V-Day Shance exchange!! This sucker turned out way longer than I expected so I split it into chapters for easy reading. Enjoy!

Lance adjusted his backpack on his shoulder with a sigh. His tired eyes flicked up to the old behemoth of a building looming before him. His pupils read over the big wording hanging at the entrance above the front doors, as he did every single morning as he forced himself to come back to this wretched place. 

“Altea County High-School” 

The letters were worn with age and bird shit. The school kept trying to keep the pigeons from nesting in the nooks of the words but they couldn’t seem to consistently get them to leave. Lance found it kind of funny if he was honest. A shit covered title for a shit stain of a high-school. 

He drew a deep breath and headed through the big double doors. They were plastered with reminders to get tickets to the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. 

He wrinkled his nose. 

Disgusting. What a stupid holiday and a stupid dance. 

He pressed onward.

It was just another day to get through. He only had to survive this churning sea of idiotic teenage hormones for three more months. He just had to keep his boat afloat until May. Then he’d walk the stage and leave this entire experience in the dust. The sooner he could forget this period of his life ever existed, the better. He’d already been accepted into Garrison University and he was meant for the stars. He wasn’t meant for these backwoods, small town mindsets that seemed to grow in abundance in this place. 

His sneakers slapped the polished linoleum one after the other. He focused his attention on the ground before him, trying to go as unnoticed as possible. It was just easier that way. 

He could see the group of boys out of the corner of his vision. A mass of black and white letterman jackets all decorated in various sports patches. God he just hoped they wouldn’t notice him. Just once, for just one day he wanted to walk past them peacefully. 

A loud whistle caught his attention. He knew the direction it had come from. 

He supposed today wasn’t going to be his day.

Lance kept walking. 

“Hey cocksucker!! What’s wrong baby you ignoring me today??” 

The loud, bellowing voice assaulted Lance’s ears. Several giggles erupted around him at the harsh, cruel nickname he’d been bestowed.

He guessed he’d earned it in a way. He should have known better than to get involved with someone from the other school in the county. The two often overlapped and everyone in this god-damned town knew each other. He thought he’d be safe enough keeping anything relationship-wise away from Altea High…but he’d been so wrong. A private, cellphone recording of him sucking off the idiot he’d thought he’d been in love with at the time had surfaced and been passed around the school at lightning speed. Gossip traveled on the fastest form of wings around these hallways. 

Lance had been prematurely outed, something he’d hoped to keep under wraps until after graduation, and he now had a foul nickname that followed him around as a result. 

Lance paused momentarily, looking back over his shoulder at the group of senior boys. Sometimes he really wished genetics would have dealt him a little more meat on his bones that way he might be able to do some damage to the group of square jawed, peanut-brained idiots. But alas he’d been cursed with thin, sinewy muscle that was good for nothing but looking fantastic in skinny jeans. Not completely a downside, he’d decided. 

His gaze settled on the biggest of the group. 

Sendak. 

What a disgusting excuse for a teenage disaster. 

He was big, loud, manipulative, a damn good football player and overall handsome…which were all qualities that allowed him to obtain an ‘untouchable’ status. 

Lance felt anger boil right beneath the first layer of his skin. The group consisted of four of them, Sendak, Rolo, Prorok and Shiro, and like a little pack of wolves they were hardly seen apart from each other. Sendak was the ringleader, Rolo was the stoner that was definitely peaking in high school, Prorok was too stupid to do anything but follow the rest of them and Shiro seemed like under the surface he might be nice but just went along with everything, which maybe that was just Lance’s clouded judgment. He’d always thought Shiro was one of the most attractive guys in the entire school…so maybe part of Lance, deep down wanted Shiro to actually be a good person. He wasn’t, obviously, but Lance indulged the fantasies. 

Sendak made an obscene gesture with his fist and his tongue, mimicking a sloppy, mocking blowjob. 

Lance scowled and made to walk away. 

He wasn’t in the mood for this today. 

“Oh baby don’t be so mean!” Sendak jeered from behind Lance’s turned back. 

Lance promptly ignored the bout of laughter that drummed up from the group. 

The lanky young man got to his locker, angrily putting in his combination but getting it wrong twice in his haste. His hands were shaking like leaves. Lance snarled his lip up and smacked his palm against the locker in frustration. 

“Don’t let those fuck-heads get to you.” 

Lance turned to the left to address his new company. 

Hunk stood there with a soft expression on his face, gentle brown eyes focused on his best friend. 

Lance let his shoulders drop. 

“Yeah I know, I just…can’t wait to graduate. Get out of this fucking town,” Lance sighed as he tried his combination one more time and successfully popped the locker open. 

Hunk nodded. 

“Just a few more months and buddy we are going to be lapping up the college experience!” Hunk declared with a giggle. 

This dragged a smile from Lance’s depths. 

Hunk had been accepted into Garrison too. He’d be Lance’s roommate the first year and Lance was honestly overjoyed to have that familiar companionship. 

Lance’s attention flicked back to the jocks, who’d now found a new victim to pick on. 

Pidge Gunderson. 

She’d skipped three grades and was intelligent beyond her years, but that didn’t save her from the wrath of the bullies. Lance couldn’t hear what was being said, but before he knew it one of the dumbasses had grabbed Pidge’s backpack and dumped the contents out on the floor. He was sure Pidge had smarted off to one of them in retaliation and now she was in hot water. 

Lance slammed his locker. 

He wasn’t going to stand for a minute more of this. He left Hunk standing there in the hallway. 

“Lance what are you doing!?” Hunk’s panicked voice rose behind him..

Honestly he wasn’t sure exactly  _ what _ he was doing…something stupid, probably. 

He marched toward the commotion with purpose, rolling up one sleeve and then the other. He was sure he looked like some comical scene from a movie, marching over with rolled up sleeves. He figured he wasn’t big enough to win a fight, but if he had the element of surprise he would at least land one good hit. 

That was all he needed. 

“Leave her the fuck alone,” Lance snarled as he got within range of the cluster. 

He didn’t have time to actually target a specific one of them; it just came down to who was closest. That so happened to be Shiro, who was on the outer circle. 

The dark haired man turned and Lance reared his fist back with all the muster he could, then let it fly, right into Shiro’s face. 

He made contact and immediately pain seared through the length of his arm. 

Shiro staggered backward, hand coming to his cheek in disbelief. 

Lance backed up shaking his hand and hissing. 

“What the fuck!?” Shiro yelled before he located his attacker. 

“You’re fucking dead,” He snapped as he went for Lance. 

Lance’s back slammed into the lockers behind him, the wind being punched from his lungs with the impact. He grabbed at the front of Shiro’s shirt, scraping nails against his exposed neck. The adrenaline was so hot through his veins Lance hardly felt the first punch. He turned his face and dug his teeth into Shiro’s wrist and Shiro hit him again. Lance couldn’t tell if it was his blood on his shirt or if it was Shiro’s. He was going to guess it was his’. He didn’t exactly feel like he was winning this fight. 

And then Shiro was being dragged off of Lance by another pair of hands. 

“Takashi Shirogane!! Lance Serrano!! What the HELL is going on here!?” Principal Alfor’s livid voice immediately halted the altercation. 

Shiro backed off, wiping at his busted lip, breathing heavy. 

Lance steadied himself and spit in Shiro’s direction. 

“You little shit,” Shiro growled and Alfor planted his palm into Shiro’s chest. 

“Both of you, my office,  _ now, _ ” Alfor barked to both of the boys. 

*****

Lance sat in the hallway out front of the big office, its heavy wooden door closed, as he supposed Alfor prepared to see them. Lance groaned. His mama was going to kill him. 

Lance’s eyes flicked to the set of chairs across from him. Shiro sat with his arms rested on his knees, giving Lance a dark glare, an ebony circle already forming around his left eye. They stared at each other for a long moment. 

Lance looked away first. 

Shiro looked  _ pissed.  _

The old door opened and the tall, older man stood intimidatingly in the threshold. 

“Come inside boys,” He said flatly. 

Lance dragged himself upwards, giving Shiro ample space to storm by him. 

The dark haired senior dropped himself down in one of the two chairs Alfor had sitting before his desk and crossed his arms irritably. Lance slowly sat in the only empty seat. Alfor pulled his rolling chair forward and pressed his fingers together in a steeple with a sigh. 

“So what seems to be the issue here, may I ask why you two were going at each other like a couple of rabid dogs?” Alfor grunted. 

“He started it,” Shiro snapped immediately. 

Lance sat forward.

“Yeah I started it but only because you and your clan of cronies wouldn’t leave Pidge alone. You always bully  _ everyone _ . I’m sick of the lot of you running around like you own the place and nobody does anything about it!!” Lance yelled, his fists clenched against the armrests of his chair. 

Alfor held up his hand. 

“Enough.” 

Both boys went silent; Lance chewed his lip to keep more angered words from spilling out. 

“I want both of you to report to me for after school detention for the week. Some of the equipment rooms could use organizing and I think it will be good for you two to have to suffer together and work this little spat out,” Alfor said sternly. 

Lance’s mouth dropped open. 

Alfor expected him to exist in the same room as that brute and trust him not to kill him? 

“And if there is any more of this fighting, Shiro I will suspend you from Friday night’s dance, do I make myself clear?” 

Shiro groaned and sat forward like he wanted to protest, but in the end thought better. 

Alfor smiled and leaned back in his seat. 

“Good. I will see both of you at three thirty starting this afternoon.”

Lance huffily stormed out of Alfor’s office, a pink slip in his palm that was just a reminder that he’d now earned himself a  _ week’s  _ worth of detention. He marched himself to his first class, which he was now cripplingly late for and tried his best to ignore just how badly his face hurt. With the hype of the fight now wearing off…the pain was setting in. 

He slunk in the door silently and took his seat next to Hunk at the lab table. Every single eye in the classroom was searing into his skin. He was sure this would be the talk of the school for the rest of the week. The cocksucking queer decked the quarterback in the face. 

Lance groaned. 

What the hell had he been thinking? 

Hunk leaned in, his face concerned as he looked Lance over. 

“Are you ok!? Holy shit Lance, your  _ face,” _ Hunk whispered as the teacher droned on about the lesson. 

Lance shot him a less than amused scowl. 

“Thanks Hunk,” Lance grumbled. 

Hunk grimaced cheekily and shrugged. 

“Did Alfor put you through the ringer?” Hunk inquired. 

Lance frowned. 

“He gave me after school detention all week, best part, I have to be in detention with that fuckwad!” Lance growled under his breath. 

“With Shiro?” Hunk asked in confusion. 

Lance nodded.

“I have no idea how Alfor thinks that’s going to solve anything at all,” Hunk whispered. 

Lance shrugged up his shoulders and touched at his now very tender cheek. This week was just off to an absolutely fantastic start. 

*****

Lance stood in the doorway of the massive equipment room and flicked on the lights, the fluorescent bulbs hummed tiredly. He grimaced at the mess before him. It was a mountain of athletic equipment, discarded tables and chairs; it looked like nobody had set foot in this room in  _ years.  _ Lance plunked his bucket of cleaning supplies down and started into the mess. He wasn’t even sure where to begin. 

And where the hell was Shiro? 

He was damned sure not doing this alone. 

And then Lance heard footsteps behind him. 

The other man stood with his hands in his jacket pockets, his mouth a hard line and his eyes cold as steel. The ring of his left socket was purple now and Lance was really pretty proud of himself for giving the young man such a shiner. 

Lance wanted to smile, but didn’t dare. His face already hurt enough; he didn’t need another wallop like the one he’d gotten earlier. Lance didn’t say a word to the other man and simply started trying to haul the large bags of field equipment away from the pile to the side of the room. Lance struggled to just remove a single bag and he heard a big sigh behind him. 

“Just go fucking stack the chairs or something,” Shiro snapped as he marched by Lance. 

Shiro grabbed two bags and threw them onto each shoulder.

Lance glared daggers into the other senior’s head. 

The brunet loudly began stacking the plastic chairs in neat towers of five and tried to ignore the other presence in the room. If this wasn’t absolute torture he really wasn’t sure what was. 

The long silence between them weighed heavy over the room. Both men had a lot to say but neither dared let it loose. 

“The yearbook basketball photos are this week, and I’m gunna have a goddamned black eye in them. So thanks, for that,” Shiro nearly muttered as he hauled another bag full of volleyball equipment onto his back and dumped it with the others. 

Lance stopped stacking chairs. 

“Oh, honestly I think it really suits you, that way everyone can remember the one time the queer kid punched you,” Lance said as he folded his arms and cocked his hips, as if daring Shiro to respond.

Shiro stood there for a moment, processing his response. 

“God you have a big mouth. Guess I should have guessed that the cocksucker would though,” Shiro barked. 

Lance felt the white hot burn of anger rise like bile from his stomach. 

“This mouth isn’t just good for sucking dick. It’s also pretty good at insults, but I best save them they might go right over your dense head,” Lance huffed. 

“You calling me stupid?” Shiro growled. 

Lance cocked his head.

“Do you really need me to spell it out? Oh I completely overestimated your intelligence, my mistake,” Lance quipped. 

Shiro was across the room before Lance had a prayer of reacting. Shiro buried his fists in the front of Lance’s shirt. Lance made a choked noise and tried to wriggle free but only succeeded in causing both men to lose their balance and fall to the ground. Lance attempted to scramble away but Shiro pinned him to the floor. 

“If you hurt me, you don’t get to go to that stupid dance this Friday,” Lance wheezed as Shiro grabbed him by the chin firmly. 

Shiro didn’t respond. 

Lance cringed, his face was slightly swollen and Shiro’s iron grip on it was certainly not pleasant. 

“Whatever you are going to do just get it over with, I don’t care. All people like you know how to do is just be horrible. You’re horrible to others to make you feel better about yourself. That sounds like a fucking lonely life, so just fucking hit me! Hit me so you can fucking feel like a big shot!!” Lance screamed in Shiro’s face. 

Shiro’s expression seemed to shift, his grip on Lance loosened but he did not let the lankier man up. He stared down at Lance for an uncomfortably long amount of time, their labored breathing the only sound between the two of them. Lance’s brows were pulled into an ugly scowl. He looked like some kind of trapped, feral animal; something unpredictable and wild but somehow beautiful all in the same breath. 

Shiro’s thumb rested on the corner of Lance’s mouth. 

And then he leaned down, and pressed his lips to Lance’s. 

Lance’s eyes went wide in surprise, not exactly sure how to react to the sudden shift of events. Shiro’s lips were incredibly soft against his’, sliding timidly, unsure and scared. Lance allowed his lids to fall shut slowly. He had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore, all he knew is it was better than being hit in the face again. Shiro buried his fingers in the soft locks of Lance’s head and his tongue very gently ran along the seal of Lance’s lips. 

Lance parted them, allowing Shiro entrance. The inside of Shiro’s mouth tasted like cinnamon gum, setting Lance’s sense on fire. Their tongues played together in a slow rhythm, exploring one another, curling and moving. 

One of Shiro’s hands moved away from Lance’s hair to find home on the jut of his hip. His fingers were cold as they made contact with Lance’s skin. 

And then Shiro’s hips lazily bucked into Lance’s. 

Lance could feel the firm outline of Shiro’s cock through his jeans as he pressed himself insistently into Lance’s leg. Shiro made a soft, barely audible groan against Lance’s lips, pulling away just slightly to gather a much needed breath. 

And then reality seemed to crash over Shiro like a breaking wave. 

He scrambled off of Lance at record speed, misjudging how close they were to the stacks of chairs and managed to knock two over in his panic. Lance sat up slowly, he wasn’t even sure he was breathing. 

He’d never seen such fear in someone’s eyes before. Shiro scrambled to right the chairs, his motions jerky and flustered. 

“Shiro…” Lance started as he carefully rose to his feet. 

“Don’t you dare tell anybody about this, don’t… just…don’t fucking dare,” Shiro choked as he flew past Lance, heading for the door in haste. 

The other man shoved the door open with such force that it slammed into the wall behind it and then he was gone. Lance stood there in the silent room, watching as the door eased closed. 

He touched his lip gently. 

What on earth had just happened?  


	2. The Second Day of Detention: Words between friends

The hallway was a blur as Shiro raced down it, breaking out into a sprint. He just needed to get as far away from that room as possible. He shoved open the door to the bathroom and hid himself away in the first stall. He slammed the flimsy door and locked it tight. 

He quickly checked underneath the stalls to ensure he couldn’t see any feet. It was well into the evening and he knew everyone had gone home or was at some kind of after school athletic practice…but he had to be certain.

He gripped at his hair and nearly doubled over as he let loose of a yell that came up from the very pits of his stomach. He could feel himself shaking, he couldn’t breathe. He’d kissed him and he couldn’t take it back. 

He’d kissed him, he’d kissed him, he’d kissed him. 

Why the fuck had he done that? Why the  _ fuck  _ had he done that!? 

Shiro let his fist fly into the plastic of the stall door. Pain flooded through his wrist. 

He did it again, and again and again until his knuckles shimmered with red. 

He stumbled backward and sat down on the closed toilet lid. He cradled his head in his hands, blood dripping down onto the tile flooring. His lungs couldn’t pull in enough oxygen, he’d never felt so damned heavy. The world was suddenly blurry as he tried to blink away the tears welling up in his eyes. 

He’d shoved those pesky little feelings he’d carried around for so long down deep. He’d buried them ten feet under and never planned on letting it surface. Not now at least, not while he was here, in this homophobic little town where his entire reputation was on the line. He could lose everything. 

That couldn’t be soiled by him having these looming feelings for…guys. 

He’d always been so good at hiding it. He’d built a perfect mask to wear every single day and in one slip-up he’d shattered it. He could never put it back together again. 

The sobs rattled his body down to his core. 

He wished he wasn’t like this. He didn’t want to be this. He hated his friends; he hated how cruel they were. But they were his cover, he couldn’t survive without them. If he was mean enough…nobody would look too closely. He could slide by unnoticed. 

He was weak, and a complete and utter asshole. 

He cringed at the names he’d called Lance and then he fucking kissed him. That was disgusting, he was disgusting. How dare he pull that on someone he’d done nothing but cause misery to? 

He pulled at his hair roughly, curling over his knees with the sobs. 

He felt like he might throw up. 

He’d kissed Lance. 

He’d practically humped his fucking leg. 

His body had betrayed him and he had allowed it to go way too far. 

Lance could blackmail him, and he couldn’t even really blame him for it. He didn’t deserve to be spared after everything he’d put Lance through. 

When the dirty video of Lance had gone around Shiro remembered just how his stomach had dropped. He’d seen Lance in the hallways; tear stained eyes and looking so very lost. He’d selfishly been thankful it wasn’t him, because that easily could have been.  And yet he’d done nothing to help him. He could have reached out. He could have spoken up. He could have not shared the video. But he had. 

He’d saved it on his phone. 

He’d jerked off to it that night. Lance was so goddamned stunning, he just couldn’t stop himself. He’d felt disgusting afterward but he could never bring himself to delete the video. He couldn’t delete the fantasy that he could conjure while watching the badly filmed, shaky piece of footage. In his bedroom, late at night when he played it on repeat again and again, getting himself off nice and slow…he could pretend Lance was sucking his dick. He could pretend he wasn’t so far in the closet he didn’t think he’d ever have the courage to find the door. He could pretend maybe they were a fling? Maybe they were in love? It could be anything he wanted. 

But that was in the safety of his room, tucked far away from prying eyes. 

Now his actions were real. 

And he couldn’t run from them. 

*****

Lance had thought of every possible excuse to skip his detention on Tuesday, but he knew none of them would fly with Alfor. He kept trying to tell himself maybe he’d day-dreamed it. It wouldn’t have been the first time he’d fantasized about Shiro. Shiro was the school heart-throb. He was well built, with a strong jaw and deep grey eyes. He had well-kept raven locks, cropped short on the sides and kept longer in the front. His only downfall was that he was a raging jerk. And sometimes Lance didn’t even really believe that. He wanted to think there was more to Shiro than that. That Shiro just followed along with what the other idiots were doing but deep down he wasn’t like that…

Now Lance was starting to think maybe he might have been onto something. 

Lance breathed in deep and entered the equipment room. 

Shiro was already sorting through the mess at the back of the room, placing discarded textbooks in their proper bins. 

He did not look up as Lance entered.

Lance dropped his backpack down on the floor loudly to signal his entrance. Shiro swiveled his head in Lance’s direction, said nothing and simply went back to sorting. 

Lance cautiously made his way over to where Shiro was and grabbed a stack of books. 

The two organized in silence for a long time before Lance finally got the courage to say something. 

“I won’t tell anyone. Just so we are clear.” 

Shiro’s eyes fell on Lance, hints of surprise and confusion washed over his expression. 

“Why?” Shiro uttered stupidly. 

Lance furrowed his brows. 

“I think the proper response is thank you?” Lance said shortly. 

Shiro shook his head and sighed. 

“I didn’t mean it like that. I just-you don’t owe me anything. I’ve done nothing but make your life miserable. There have been a thousand times where I could have stood up for you and I didn’t. Why save me? Why keep my secrets? You have the golden ticket to ruin me and you aren’t going to use it?” Shiro said quickly, the words all running together. 

Lance cocked his head. 

“I mean would you rather me sing it from the rooftops? Takashi Shirogane is into men, more at six!” 

Lance paused. 

“That doesn’t solve anything. Outing you doesn’t fix anything for me. All it does is cause more hurt. And trust me I know what it feels like; nobody should have to go through that.” 

Shiro looked at the book in his hand. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Lance shrugged. 

“It is what it is.” 

Shiro shook his head. 

“No it’s not. I shouldn’t have just let it happen. When everything broke out with the video, all I was thinking about was how I was glad it wasn’t me and that’s so fucked. I should have stood up, I don’t know, backed you up, or something,” Shiro rambled. 

Lance sighed loudly. 

“It’s only a few more months of this shit then I’m out of here, so really it’s fine,” He reassured. 

“Then I can leave my cocksucker legacy behind.” 

Shiro’s face fell.

“I’m so sorry I called you that,” He grimaced. 

A small smile danced across Lance’s lips. 

“Well I mean you aren’t totally wrong, I do pride myself at being quite good at sucking cock.” 

Shiro snorted out a laugh and put another book into the discard bin.

“Judging from that video I’m not going to argue with you,” Shiro replied.

The bigger man choked on the words and coughed into his fist.

“I mean, fuck, wow that was not ok I’m sorry.”

Lance quirked a devious little smile.

“The whole school watched it; I’m not surprised you did too. If I’d have known the fucking thing was going to make me famous I would have at least fixed my hair,” Lance joked as he dropped a handful of books into the trash.

Shiro grimaced. If only Lance knew the half of it. He hadn’t just casually glanced at the infamous video. He’d practically worshipped the thing. He wouldn’t dare tell Lance that.

He needed to change the subject.

“So where are you headed to after graduation?”

Lance leafed through an aged book that had several scribbles over the spine and dumped it into the can beside him.

“Garrison University. I have a full ride and I just can’t wait to leave this town behind me,” Lance answered smugly.

“What about you?”

Shiro’s smile brightened a little.

“Garrison too. I’ve got a football scholarship,” Shiro shrugged.

Lance rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Oh gross I guess I’m not totally getting rid of Altea High am I?” Lance teased.

Shiro chuckled softly.

“I’m really sorry I kissed you like that yesterday,” Shiro blurted.

Lance paused and watched Shiro carefully.

“S’alright. You aren’t a bad kisser, I’ve gotta say,” Lance said lightly.

Lance felt his heart racing. What the hell was he doing? Was he seriously flirting with the very guy that had gotten him into this situation? He knew better than to get himself into things like this. Anybody in this horrid school was off-limits; he wouldn’t touch them with a ten foot pole. Even if said person was extremely attractive…

It wasn’t like Shiro was going to dare tell anyone. It was his reputation on the line now. If anyone in this school was a safe person to get involved with…it was probably him.

Lance shook his head. He was being fucking stupid. Shiro had been one of the culprits in making his life miserable, and now here he was just ready to forgive him? Just like that?

Yeah…maybe he was.

“This is really confusing you know,” Lance muttered through his teeth.

Shiro perked up and looked to Lance for further explanation.

“I should hate you, but here I am making reasons why I shouldn’t…it’s…dumb.”

Lance stood up abruptly.

“You’re supposed to be like some monster that is easy to just loathe, but you aren’t are you?”

Shiro shook his head.

“I just always thought if I blended in with the popular crowd…nobody would know the wiser. I could just slip by without being…noticed,” Shiro said quietly.

Lance huffed and crossed his arms.

“It’s a good strategy-” Lance admitted in annoyance.

“-which is just about as annoying as the rest of you. Perfect teeth, perfect hair, perfect grades, ugh it’s like you were made in a factory.”

Shiro frowned.

“It’s not all perfect. Closeted to my entire family, the people I surround myself with are awful, I think you said it best. It’s pretty lonely.”

Lance sighed and hefted himself up onto the flat of a nearby desk. Shiro very carefully dared to wander over to him.

“When did you know? That you were uh...y’know,” Lance said softly. 

“When I was in seventh grade,” Shiro responded as he gingerly sat down next to the thinner man.

“I’ve known for as long as I can remember.”

Lance’s voice lowered, down to a dark place he hadn’t visited in a long time. Shiro was right, it was lonely. He was lonely. That unsteady kiss from the day before that resulted in Shiro literally bolting afterward had been the closest he’d gotten to real  _ contact _ in well…a long time.

“It is pretty lonely. This town is good for that,” Lance hissed.

There were tears in the pits of Lance’s eyes. Shiro could see them sparkle under the bad lighting.

Before Shiro could really think about it, his hand was in motion. He reached over to Lance’s lap, their fingers intertwining softly. Shiro squeezed Lance’s palm and Lance did not jerk away. Shiro’s hand was so much bigger than Lance’s. His skin was warm, seeping into Lance’s own flesh.

Lance chewed his bottom lip. He was struggling with the parts of him that wanted to lurch into Shiro’s personal space and kiss him like he had something to prove. He wanted to taste him again, bite his lip, pull his hair.

Lance blinked quickly, his heart rattling in his chest like a tin full of pebbles.

He looked at Shiro and their gazes fastened together firmly.

Suddenly they were closer together. The warmth of Shiro’s breath tickled the slope of Lance’s neck. Lance gripped Shiro’s hand a little tighter.

“Hey y’all, detentions over I gotta lock this room up.”

The voice from the door jarred both men out of the moment with a startle. Lance let loose of Shiro’s hand like it was a hot pan and jumped down off the desk in haste.

The janitor stood in the mouth of the door, leaning on the handle of his mop.

“We must have lost track of time, sorry Ben,” Lance stammered.

“No worries, no worries, get on home now ya hear?” Ben said cheerily as both the senior’s grabbed their packs and headed out the door.

He hitched the lock and moseyed on down the hallway.

Lance sighed and headed toward the back entrance of the building. Shiro followed him silently. They headed out into the chilly February air and Lance pulled a scarf from his pack and wrapped the thick material around his neck.

“I’ll…see you tomorrow?” Lance said trying not to be awkward.

Shiro half smiled.

“Yeah, see you tomorrow,” Shiro said as they meandered down the sidewalk.

They both smiled at each other, Shiro leaving Lance’s side as he walked backwards towards his truck.

“Bye Lance,” Shiro said waving.

Lance waved sheepishly.

“Bye Shiro.”


	3. The Third Day of Detention: A Broom Closet

Lance found himself less apprehensive about the third day of detention. As he entered, Shiro had already beaten him to getting started for the second day in a row. Lance looked down at his feet; one of the Valentine’s Dance flyers had come loose from the doors and fallen to the floor. He scooped it up and looked the colorful piece of paper over with disgust.

He blatantly crumpled it up and tossed it into the trashcan as he walked by it.

Shiro watched the other man with a frown.

“I’ll take it you aren’t going to the dance?” Shiro said as he continued sweeping.

Lance picked up a bottle of cleaner and began spraying down the desks.

“What was your first hint?” Lance grunted.

“Why not?” Shiro pressed.

Lance stopped dead and gestured to himself pointedly.

“First off nobody is going to ask me to a dance. Everyone at this school acts like they might get gay cooties if they so much as stand too close to me. Second off, I don’t do school events. For reasons I stated in my first comment.”

Shiro nodded sadly.

“What if I asked you to the dance?” Shiro said as he lifted a large box of books with ease and heaved it to the trash pile.

Lance laughed sarcastically.

“That’s very funny,” He snorted.

Shiro let the box drop with a loud thud and went back for another.

“I’m serious,” He said as he passed by Lance.

“Stop it, if it’s a joke it’s not funny, I thought you had a better sense of humor than that,” Lance growled as he wiped down the old desks irritably.

“It’s not a joke,” Shiro said flatly.

Lance stopped wiping.

“You can’t be serious? I won’t let you do that to yourself this close to graduation,” Lance said flatly as he went back to cleaning.

Suddenly Shiro was right there next to him. His massive palm covered Lance’s, stopping the young man’s furious scrubbing.

“You can’t tell me what to do, and I’m asking you to the dance,” Shiro said firmly.

Lance threw the towel down and crossed his arms.

“And what if I say no?” Lance snarled.

Shiro shrugged.

“Then you say no? But I want to at least try. So, Lance, will you go to the dance with me?” Shiro asked as he stepped a little closer.

Lance felt all the breath leave him in one shallow swoop. There was that feeling again. The heavy one that made the air thicker and time seem to slow all the way down to a crawl. It settled between them once more and Lance didn’t try to run from it. He just let it be.

Lance curled his fingers in the front of Shiro’s letterman and tugged him forward. He rose to the tips of his toes to meet the much taller man on the mouth and crammed their lips together a little too hard.

Shiro didn’t seem to mind.

Big arms instantly enveloped Lance’s thin frame, tugging him closer.

Shiro was warm against him, hands wrinkling Lance’s jacket as he held him close. The kiss started timid, slow and laced with uncertainty, but very quickly it transformed into something far more passionate. Lance pinched Shiro’s bottom lip between his perfect teeth and he heard Shiro sigh. The sound was deep and low, dragged up from the very bottom of his lungs.

Shiro hooked a thumb in Lance’s belt-loop and brought their lips together again. Their tongues played in sloppy harmony, Lance’s nose scrunched against Shiro’s cheek as he kissed harder. Everything around them fell away; Lance couldn’t hear anything but the thrum of his own heart.

They might as well have been on another planet at that point.

Lance buried his fingers in Shiro’s hair, eyes coming open slowly as he pulled away for breath. Shiro looked at him with half-lidded orbs, the flush of his cheeks deep and warm. Lance smiled cheekily and pressed a soft kiss to Shiro’s jawline.

Shiro’s hand had moved to bury in Lance’s back pocket, their groins pressed firmly together. The blatant firmness of Shiro’s erection did not go unnoticed by Lance. He laughed softly and moved to press his thigh between Shiro’s legs.

“Is that for me?” Lance teased.

Shiro’s face deepened in color by about three shades of red.

“Fuck, I’m sorry, shit,” Shiro stammered as he tried to back up.

If he was going to pop a boner every-time he so much as kissed someone this was really going to become a problem.

Instead of allowing Shiro to wriggle out of his personal space, Lance followed him until the backs of Shiro’s thighs bumped into the desk behind them. Lance trapped him to the furniture, pressing two palms against the plains of his wide chest. He watched Shiro swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing deep.

This was a horrible idea.

Lance was going to do it anyway.

The thin man trailed his fingers down Shiro’s heaving abdomen and very gently traced the outline of Shiro’s hardness before pressing his palm against it.

Shiro whined in the back of his throat.

“Do you want to…” Lance nodded toward the broom closet at the back of the room.

This was going against every single one of his rules that he’d ever made. This was so fucking stupid; he’d gone off the deep end.

Shiro seemed to finally find his voice.

“Yeah, fuck, yeah I do,” He responded breathlessly.

The two stumbled into the small closet and Lance fumbled for the light. The single bulb hummed as it flickered twice but finally illuminated the space. Lance shoved Shiro against the nearest wall, their mouths connecting in earnest. His fingers fumbled for Shiro’s belt, the buckle jingling as he undid it clumsily.

Lance unhooked Shiro’s button and dragged his zipper down, shoving the bigger man’s shirt upward slightly. He was greeted by a dark line of hair leading below Shiro’s pant-line, his prominent iliac furrows carved into his flesh like marble.

Lance groaned and extended his neck to kiss the side of Shiro’s throat, traveling up to his lips again.

Lance had told himself he’d never do this again. But here he was, in some little closet about to suck the star quarterback off. He’d already gotten the nasty nickname; he might as well live up to it.

“I think it goes without saying that you are absolutely not allowed to fucking record this right?” Lance grabbed at the humor.

Shiro barked out a laugh.

“I would never,” He reassured.

“I mean not like it would hurt my rep any more than it already has been. Just solidifying my rank as the school cocksucker y’know?”

Shiro stifled giggles behind his hand.

With that, Lance sunk down onto his knees, hands prying open the front of Shiro’s jeans and fishing out his livid cock. Shiro made a choked sound as Lance tugged his pants down slightly, his erection standing proudly before him. Lance hummed in amusement.

Now he was  _ really _ aware of just how unfairly perfect Shiro was.

Lance was sure he’d never seen a dick this big outside of the many pornos he indulged in.

“Shit you’re hung,” Lance growled as he very slowly curled the ring of his fingers around Shiro’s girth.

Shiro nearly doubled over at the contact.

“Good thing I like a challenge.”

Lance gently encased the very tip of Shiro’s head within the soft oval of his lips. His tongue slid up the other man’s slit and over his prick, collecting the sour taste of pre-cum. He descended down on Shiro’s length, teeth carefully tucked away, tongue exploring every inch, rolling over thick veins and wrinkles. Shiro’s fingers timidly buried in Lance’s soft brown hair, finding his grip carefully.

He couldn’t drag his eyes away from Lance. He’d never in all his days alive been witness to anything so obscenely gorgeous. Lance’s mouth was stretched around him, his fist working in time with his head as he stroked and bobbed. All those late night fantasies Shiro conjured while watching that vile video now came into brilliant reality.

And it was so much better than watching a little phone screen.

Shiro was big within Lance’s mouth, the young man swallowing him down into his throat for a few moments before backing off. Saliva ran in abundance, slipping off his lower lip and sliding down his chin. He very carefully dragged the flats of his teeth over Shiro’s head as he let him fall from his mouth for a second, a spider web-thin line of spit still connected to his bottom lip. 

Lance looked up to Shiro’s face and grinned slyly.

Shiro looked absolutely  _ wrecked. _

Lance had never seen the man so out of sorts. It was a good look for him.

Lance suctioned his mouth back on Shiro’s breadth, humming around the flesh as he did so.

He could feel Shiro’s cock twitch on his tongue, fattening just slightly.

Shiro’s head was off in the clouds. He was gone from this world and he was pretty sure his feet no longer even touched the ground. Everything was too much and not enough and his head was a fog so dense he couldn’t even remember his own name.

The warmth in his gut had spread like fire through his entirety.

His eyes fluttered almost closed, he had to will them open, but he didn’t want to miss a moment. Lance looked like something out of every fantastic wet dream he’d ever conjured.

He moaned, probably a little too loud but the sound felt so good as it fell off his tongue.

The pleasure built brick after brick after brick. Until suddenly, he was viciously aware that he was seconds away from orgasm.

He was going to cum,  _ now. _

He couldn’t scrape the words together fast enough to warn Lance before it crashed into him like a speeding truck.

His fingers tightened in Lance’s hair, a guttural groan coming out loudly as he hit his peak.

The first cumshot flooded Lance’s senses, the young man’s eyes widening in surprise. They’d only just started and he was already there?

Lance swallowed down the plentiful fluid; it was sharp and sour on his taste-buds, not at all pleasant. But he dutifully took it down, stroking Shiro through his finish. Lance gulped until he could taste nothing but his own spit and then dared to look up at his partner with big, glossy blue eyes.

Shiro looked like his legs might just give out at any given second.

“I’m s-sorry…it felt too good…fuck it was so good…” Shiro panted brokenly.

Lance kissed the tip of Shiro’s cock and leaned backward.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Lance preened.

Shiro helped Lance to his feet and shakily righted himself, zipping up his pants with a satisfied sigh. Before Lance could say another word, Shiro tugged him to his body.

Lance gasped as Shiro’s fingers tiredly undid the front of his own pants.

Lance grabbed Shiro’s wrist.

“You don’t have to,” Lance started to mutter.

Shiro shook his head.

“Shut up and let me,” Shiro mumbled as he ran kisses down the side of Lance’s neck.

Lance clamped his mouth shut, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

Lance was forced up against the wall, his jeans were ripped open and suddenly the sensation of Shiro’s fist around his cock seared through him. Shiro paused to spit into his palm then returned his grip. He stroked fluidly, Lance already dripping with arousal.

Lance clawed at Shiro’s jacket, careening into the massive man’s arms gracefully. Shiro kissed him deep, tasting the staleness of his own finish still on Lance’s tongue.

Fuck if that didn’t do all kinds of unholy things to him.

He stroked Lance faster.

His saliva ran down Lance’s shaft and caught in his wiry brown pubes. Lance prayed Shiro’s name softly, right into the other man’s ear as his eyes rolled and his body jerked without his control.

“Cum for me,” Shiro whispered, his voice low and animalistic.

Lance bit his lip. Shiro sounded so good, his fingers around his weeping dick were otherworldly, his grip was so tight. Lance let out a scream and Shiro quickly muffled the sound with his hand. Tears collected in the corners of Lance’s eyes as he splattered cum onto the closet floor. The wet patter of his finish seemed to echo through the small space.

Lance pressed soft whines into the crook of Shiro’s throat as he shivered slightly.

Shiro laughed as the remnants of Lance’s finish dripped over his knuckles. He casually wiped the back of his hand on his pant leg and curled his arms around Lance. Lance tiredly returned the embrace, the two staying like that for a long while.

“Ben’s going to lock us in if we don’t get out of here soon,” Lance said finally.

Shiro grinned.

“What about the uh-…”

He looked downward at the spackle of Lance’s finish across the floor.

“-mess?”

Lance shrugged.

“Worry about it later?” He suggested.

“Good call,” Shiro laughed.

Lance tucked himself back into his jeans and the two peevishly slipped out of the closet, both wearing silly grins. Lance waltzed across the room and grabbed his pack, giving Shiro a pair of sultry eyes.

“I’m still not going to the dance by the way,” Lance said in a matter-o-fact fashion.

Shiro shrugged and grabbed his own bag.

“We will see.”


	4. The Fourth Day of Detention: A Badly Rendered Dick Drawing

Lance didn’t have trouble dragging himself out of bed on Thursday. He was humming with energy. Part of him felt so stupid for just jumping head first into the water but he didn’t care. He hadn’t felt this happy in so fucking long. He shoved his better judgment into the dark parts of his head.

Lance plunked himself down in his seat and Hunk took his place next to him.

Hunk immediately caught onto the shift in Lance’s attitude. Lance sat with his cheek leaned in his palm, doodling on his notebook instead of actually taking down notes. Hunk cocked a brow.

“What’s with you today?” Hunk whispered.

Lance shrugged his shoulders and continued to draw, sketching out a doodle of a letterman jacket; Shiro’s letterman jacket. That same jacket he’d held onto so tightly in the closet yesterday. Just the thought of it brought a tingle back to Lance’s spine.

“Nothing, why?” Lance said distantly.

Hunk scowled at Lance.

“You seem…off.”

“I’m fine.”

Hunk huffed.

“Lance c’mon seriously what’s up? You are doodling instead of taking notes,” Hunk argued softly.

Lance shrugged again.

Hunk sighed in defeat. He wasn’t going to drag the truth out of his friend he supposed.

“So how’s detention with that jerk-wad?” Hunk asked.

Lance paused his doodling.

“It’s fine, nothing to report, totally fine why?” Lance rambled quickly.

Hunk gave him a curious expression.

“I was just…wondering,” Hunk mumbled.

“He’s not that bad,” Lance continued.

“When he’s not around the rest of those idiots he’s…kinda nice.”

“Hunk, Lance could we focus please?” The teacher snapped and both men quieted down.

Lance hardly paid any attention to the lesson. He was too busy thinking about Shiro, about how hot yesterday was, he just wanted the day to move faster so he could get to detention. Lance gathered his things as the bell rang and Hunk was hot on his heels.

“Ok what are you not telling me, c’mon Lance don’t hold out on me!” Hunk begged as he flanked Lance’s shoulder.

Lance smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I’m not holding out on you! I promise!” Lance argued with a laugh.

Hunk pouted.

“That’s a fucking lie and you know it, you are a terrible liar,” Hunk complained.

Lance opened his mouth to say something in return but the words died on his tongue. He stood before his locker with horror flooding over him like hot bath water. On the door someone had drawn a massive, badly rendered dick with the words cocksucker scribed next to it. Lance could hear laughter from the passing sea of other teens and he wished the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. 

Suddenly he felt someone bump into his shoulder.

He nearly lost his balance with the impact.

And then his eyes landed on the culprit.

Sendak’s smile was full of venom and sick amusement.

“I decorated your locker for you, figured it needed some touching up,” Sendak snarled before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Lance stood unmoving. His eyes cut across the hallway and locked on the familiar face. Shiro had rounded the corner, drawn by the commotion. He met eyes with Lance then glanced at the locker. His face was full of pity, looking helpless and confused.

Part of Lance silently begged Shiro to do something. Stand up to Sendak, don’t leave him all alone. He knew he’d told Shiro to do the complete opposite but his heart wanted it so badly. He just wanted someone to be on his side.

Shiro looked at the floor and turned away, heading on to his next class.

Lance felt like his lungs were disintegrating. He was hardly aware as Principal Alfor broke up the crowd that had formed and snarled at Sendak to get to his office immediately. It didn’t change any of this.

It didn’t change how horrible this place was or how alone Lance felt.

“I’ll get Ben down here to clean this off, Lance,” Alfor said gently as he rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance pulled away and said nothing.

*****

Lance heard the footsteps behind him but did not look up from his furious mopping.

“Lance…”

Shiro’s voice was soft and apologetic.

Lance held up his hand abruptly.

“Just save it I’m not in the mood,” Lance practically barked.

Shiro ignored Lance’s request.

“I wanted to say something…I just…I panicked…” Shiro whispered.

Lance clenched his jaw tightly.

“It doesn’t matter,” Lance spat.

“Can I…do anything?” Shiro asked timidly.

At that Lance threw the mop down with a loud slap and whirred to Shiro angrily.

“No! You can’t do anything! You could have but you didn’t! All that bullshit telling me you were sorry and you should have stood up for me and then you didn’t?? What the fuck Shiro! I thought…I just thought…maybe for fucking once I’d have someone on my side!!” Lance screamed.

Shiro stepped backward as Lance shoved a finger in his chest.

“I thought you were different, that you’d get it…we…I…just thought…I don’t know what I thought. But I was obviously wrong, I was just an excuse to get your dick wet because I’m the only fucking person out of the closet around here and I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about you. I’m the safe bet huh?? That’s it right?? All the pleasure without consequences!” Lance rambled wildly.

Shiro’s face was pained.

“No, no Lance it’s not that at all,” Shiro stammered.

Lance shook his head.

There were tears cutting down his cheeks.

“Fuck I’m such an idiot, I’m sorry I got scared!” Shiro pleaded.

“Just leave me alone,” Lance snarled as he grabbed the mop and headed to the opposite corner of the room.

Shiro let his shoulders drop, but respected Lance’s request.

*****

Lance lay on the flat of his back, staring up at the ceiling fan as it slowly rotated. He watched the blades go round and round, his eyes sore from the tears he’d shed. His chest ached and his body felt like he’d been backed over by a truck. He just  _ hurt… _ Inside and out.

He’d done his best to just avoid everyone when he got home. If they sensed he was moping they’d pry and ask questions. He couldn’t bring himself to explain. There weren’t words for it anyway. He’d broken his own rules he’d written and now he was paying the very heavy price for it.

He closed his eyes.

The insides of his lids swam with images of Shiro. His eyes, his smile, that stupid fucking laugh.

Lance turned over irritably, tugging the comforters across his form, as if to wall himself off from all of reality. He’d been stupid to think anyone would ever come to his aid, he was in this alone. He’d always been alone. That was just the way things needed to be.

College would be different.

He wouldn’t have to be embarrassed of who he was. He wouldn’t be ashamed.

Lance curled into a ball on his mattress.

How could he have been so stupid?

He’d spent three days with a boy he hardly knew and he’d convinced himself that Shiro was different from the rest. But he wasn’t. He never had been. He was just looking out for himself, there was no way he’d volunteer himself to be in a position like Lance was. He wouldn’t sacrifice his precious social status.

He’d looked right into Lance’s eyes and then turned away.

Right when Lance was drowning, trying so desperately to grasp some kind of life raft and Shiro had just left him alone in the water.

After they’d shared such an intimate moment…he supposed it had meant nothing. It was just a blowjob, nothing more. He just wished he could wash the taste of Shiro out of his mouth for good.

Lance felt the vibration from his phone that was tucked halfway underneath his pillow.

He sighed and dragged the small device towards him, the screen washing his face in pale light.

There was a single text message waiting for him from a number that he did not recognize.

_ “Hey.” _

Lance read the one line text, face twisted into a look of confusion.

_ “Who is this?” _

He texted out and then hit send. He watched the screen in anticipation.

_ “Some asshole you might know from detention.” _

Shiro.

Lance’s stomach somersaulted in the most unpleasant of ways. The last person on the face of the planet he wanted to talk to was that stupid, handsome, fucking idiot. Lance cursed into the silence of the room. How fucking  _ dare  _ he text him?? And how did he even get his number!? Lance knew for a fact he hadn’t given it to him. Lance yelled out another curse and flung himself out of bed.

He walked a circle around the room, pacing back and forth with anger.

“That fucking asshole! Who does he  _ think  _ he is!?” Lance barked to himself.

He glared at the phone left abandoned there on his bedding.

“I’m  _ not _ going to answer you,” Lance snapped at the cellular device.

“I’m NOT,” He repeated.

He wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince that he wouldn’t return the text. Himself he supposed.

The young man growled and gathered a pair of fresh boxers before he stalked off to his bathroom. He’d leave Shiro hanging; he could sit and stew in silence. And Lance was going to wash Shiro down the shower drain. He could use the warm water to relax his tense muscles.

Lance did his best not to think about the message as he rinsed his hair. He tried not to think about it as he soaped his body. He tried not to think about it as he cut the water off and wrapped a towel around himself.

But he just couldn’t.

He stepped from the depths of the bathroom, steam following on his heels as he went. He ruffled his hair and yanked his underwear up his slender hips. His eyes darted to his phone and then down to his feet. He groaned and marched over to the bed, snatching the device up angrily.

_ “How did you get my number?”  _ Lance texted pointedly.

He watched as three small dots appeared at the bottom of his screen near instantaneously from the other party in the conversation.

_ “I asked around. Figured it was the only way I might get you to talk to me.” _

Lance huffed and sat with his legs crossed on his bed.

_ “Well? What do you want?” _

Lance was angry; he had every right to be angry. He shouldn’t have even been talking to the other man. But he couldn’t seem to just fully ignore him. His romantic heart wouldn’t have it. He cursed every fiber of the stupid organ.

_ “I want to make this right. I fucked up Lance, horribly. I can’t ever take that back. All because I couldn’t grow a pair and stand up for you. I got the chance to and didn’t take it. I know you don’t do school events and you definitely don’t do dances but please, one more chance. Will you go to the Valentine’s dance with me Friday?” _

Lance read the message three times over. He sifted it through his teeth. Shiro didn’t even deserve that much from him. With his luck he’d be left hanging or walk right into some sick joke that the other dickheads in his little clan had conceived.

No. He shouldn’t go. He wasn’t going to go.

_ “Why the hell should I?” _

Lance’s fingers jabbed at the touchscreen viciously.

The dots appeared within seconds.

_ “You’re right. I don’t even have a ghost of a good reason. I don’t deserve to lick the dirt off your shoe at this point. But I promise if you come to this dance with me, I’m going to prove to you I’m not just some asshole like you probably think I am.” _

Lance huffed and tucked his knee up beneath his chin.

Shiro was right. Lance did think he was a good for nothing asshole.

But he was an asshole that had Lance’s heart racing away and his stomach twisting in all sorts of new ways. He should have been smarter. He didn’t want to get burned again…he still had scars from his last go round with a failed relationship. Dating for someone like him just didn’t go well in places like this. He’d accepted that…or so he’d thought.

_ “You are an asshole,”  _ Lance corrected quickly.

_ “You’re right I AM an asshole, but I’d like to fix that.” _

Lance chewed his lower lip.

He breathed out and shook his head.

_ “Fine, I’ll consider it. But this is not a yes,”  _ Lance replied.

The typing dots appeared again.

_ “I’m happy with just a consideration. I’m sorry for everything Lance.” _

Lance scratched at the back of his neck. Was he weak for giving in so goddamned quickly? He grimaced. Maybe he was. But something deep down just…wanted some part of this to be real. He needed Shiro’s apologies to be real; he wanted the invitation to be real.

He buried his face in his hands. What if Shiro chickened out? What if this dance invitation was just a big farce? Was Shiro really willing to be seen with him? At a romance themed dance?

Fat fucking chance, Lance thought to himself.

Lance didn’t respond. He just needed to sleep. He couldn’t keep allowing his mind to chase itself in circles.


	5. The Fifth Day of Detention: King for an Evening

The bell chimed and the slam of the classroom door jolted Lance out of his thoughts. The students around him shuffled to their seats, chairs screeched against the floor and books slapped down onto desks. Lance was just in a fog. His body was present but his mind was off wandering somewhere else.

He didn’t even notice as Hunk sat down next to him.

Hunk cleared his throat and Lance startled just slightly. He sighed and dropped his shoulders when he realized it was only Hunk.

Hunk looked concerned.

“Are you ok? I’m kinda worried Lance…is the locker stuff from yesterday still bothering you?” Hunk whispered.

Lance nodded slowly.

“Yeah sort of,” Lance started to explain.

He closed his eyes for a long moment. There were far too many ears around that could overhear them in the classroom. He wanted to fill Hunk in, but it would have to be during lunch period. The last thing he needed was more gossip erupting about him.

“I’ll tell you at lunch.”

Hunk nodded and rested his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“l’m here ok buddy?” Hunk reminded softly.

Lance forced a barely there smile and opened his notebook. Before the class could begin the door opened and a young woman peeked her head in with a bright smile.

“Mrs. Brown I’ve got Valentine’s roses to give out, mind if I do that really quickly?” She asked softly.

Allura was a bright eyed beauty who didn’t have a mean bone in her body. Of all the people in this dreadful school she was one of the good ones, Lance had decided. She was head cheerleader and the leader of the yearbook club, amongst various other things. There wasn’t an organization within these walls that she wasn’t involved in.

Mrs. Brown smiled and nodded for her to go ahead.

Lance angrily looked down and began scribbling on his notepad. He’d almost forgotten what day it was. Or maybe he’d just tried to purposefully forget.

Valentine’s Day…the most absurd, stupid Holiday of the year.

He hated this day so damned much. He hated it more with the current events going on in his world. He should have just faked being sick and stayed home.

Allura bounded to the front of the classroom, a large box-full of neatly tied bundles of roses and candy balanced in her arms. The cheer squad did this every year. Lovers could buy a fresh cut rose and a candy bag and then attached a stupid little note to send to their sweetheart.

Lance wanted to gag.

The proceeds of course went to good things like new books or new gear for different school groups, Allura always made sure of that, but Lance was still bitter about the entire thing.

He’d successfully drawn a big, black scribble on the page in front of him.

Allura cheerily began walking around the room, handing out the bundles with a magnificent smile. The recipients were full of giggles and smirks when they opened the little cards and saw who the gift was from. The energy in the room was instantly more positive and Lance _hated_ it.

Allura slid over to Hunk and Lance’s shared desk and brightly dug through her box. She snatched one up and handed it to Hunk.

“There you go Hunk, I think I can guess who that’s from,” She said with a wink.

Hunk blushed slightly.

He and Shay had been together for like all of high-school, at this point pretty much everyone knew they were an item. They were great together and Shay was amazing. Lance was happy for them of course but today he just couldn’t muster the energy to seem excited for Hunk. Lance just kept drawing.

Allura went to head onward but then paused. She dug in her box and snagged another bundle. She looked at the name on the tag and smiled.

“Oops! Almost skipped one, with how busy my week has been my head is on backwards, can’t believe they trusted me to hand these things out,” She joked.

She and Hunk both giggled.

“Here you go Lance,” She said reaching over Hunk and plunking the rose down right on top of Lance’s notebook.

Lance looked up with eyes the size of dinner plates and then gently picked up the rose.

“Happy Valentine’s Day y’all!” Allura chimed before moving onto the next desk.

Hunk’s eyes were glued to Lance, as were several other sets of gazes from around the classroom. Lance breathed in deep. It wouldn’t be a joke card; Allura sorted through them herself because she refused to let anything mean slip through her precious holiday fundraiser. That literally meant it could only be one person sending this thing to him.

Lance let a hand slide down his cheek.

Oh he did not need this today.

Lance very carefully opened the small card that was tied to the stem of the rose. His eyes scanned over the wording slowly.

_“Happy Valentine’s Day, I’m still an asshole who’s super sorry. Hope the candy helps- Shiro”_

Hunk leaned in curiously, reading over Lance’s shoulder and glared at Lance darkly.

“Oh yeah we’ve got a lot to talk about at lunch,” Hunk hissed.

Lance sighed.

He quickly put the bundle in his backpack and tried to ignore it. He really didn’t like the slew of stares he was getting from the rest of the room. He knew exactly what they were thinking, ‘who actually sent a flower to the cocksucker’. Lance bristled and tried to ignore the eyes searing into his back.

*****

Lance set his lunch down and un-wrapped the mediocre sandwich from its cellophane. He’d picked a table at the very back of the lunch room nearest to the windows. He wanted to be as far away from other people as physically possible.

Hunk plunked himself down on the bench seat across from Lance and the brunet sighed.

“Alright, spill,” Hunk said as he popped open his soda.

Lance leaned forward a little.

“So the first day of detention…something kind of happened,” Lance started as he took a bite of his food.

Hunk was listening intently.

“Shiro and I kinda got into it again and then we ended up on the floor but instead of punching me he just…kissed me,” Lance continued.

Hunk’s brows shot up.

“He _kissed_ you?”

“Yeah, and then he ran, so that was extra weird,” Lance sighed.

“So he’s…super in the closet. But...I don’t know we kind of bonded during detention and talked and stuff…he’s really nice. It’s all just an act so he doesn’t jeopardize his reputation…” Lance whispered.

“Well that doesn’t make it less shitty that he goes along with those assholes, Lance,” Hunk said pointedly.

Lance groaned.

“I know, I know. I just got caught up y’know and we kind of…fooled around…a bit,” Lance said as he ruffled his hair.

Hunk groaned.

“Oh goddamnit Lance.”

“I just thought…I don’t know that maybe I meant enough for him to stand up for me. But yesterday he didn’t, he panicked when Sendak drew that bullshit on my locker and just ran. So it was stupid of me to think he would be there for me. Now he keeps trying to apologize. He asked me to the dance and I have no idea what he’s planning with that, he’d just be outing himself and I don’t know if I want to go…this is all so stupid…” Lance snarled.

Hunk rubbed his chin.

“Wow that’s uh…a lot to take in,” Hunk admitted.

“Are you going to go to the dance? Shay and I will be there you know, if you need to bolt…” Hunk offered kindly.

Lance shrugged.

“I don’t know,” Lance breathed.

Lance’s eyes flicked up across the lunchroom. He could hear loud belly laughter that Sendak always made after he’d told an idiotic joke and saw the group of heathens heading to their usual table. Shiro was at the back of the herd, holding his lunch and looking distant as ever. He wasn’t laughing with the others. His eyes were roaming the room. He was looking for someone.

Lance cringed.

He was looking for Lance.

And then just as Shiro got to their table, he found his target. Shiro’s eyes seemed to light up like Holiday bulbs as they landed on Lance. He offered a small smile that went unnoticed by everyone in the room except who it was meant for. Lance couldn’t look away.

He fucking hated him, but hell did he want him ever so badly. No. He should stick to hating him. But part of him didn’t want to.

His heart and mind were at war, slamming into each other in full battle regalia. Lance was just trapped in the middle of the firefight.

Shiro reached into his pack and grabbed his cellphone. He typed out a message quickly and then looked back up to Lance. Lance’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He rolled his eyes but took the device out anyway.

_“Did you get the rose?”_

Lance looked down at the text then to his food and then finally back to Shiro. The raven haired man still had a stupid smile plastered across his face. He looked like a puppy waiting for a treat after performing a trick correctly. Lance really despised how much he liked his smile.

Against Lance’s better judgment he texted back.

_“I did. Now everyone is wondering who in the world sent a rose to the queer kid.”_

Lance hit send.

Shiro watched his phone intently. Lance knew the minute he’d received it and Shiro was already texting back.

_“Yeah, it was the other queer kid. Have you thought any more on the dance? I know I don’t deserve a yes but…a guy can be hopeful right?”_

Lance chewed on his finger and then looked across the table as their party gained new company. Shay plopped her tray down next to Hunk and kissed his cheek.

“Hey Lance!” She said cheerily.

Lance looked up from his phone for a moment.

“Hey Shay,” He said distantly.

Shay cocked her head and opened her juice bottle.

“So I heard you might have a secret admirer,” She pried.

Shay was always one who sure did love the gossip. She never spread mean rumors; she just always liked to be in the know. If anything went down within a ten mile radius of the school, Shay knew about it.

Lance jerked upward, his cheeks flushed.

“Where did you hear that from?” Lance whispered.

Shay shrugged.

“Some of the girls in second period said you got a rose delivered to you. Everyone’s buzzing about who it could be, everyone is guessing secret admirer.”

Lance groaned.

“That’s exactly what I needed today,” He mumbled.

Shay pressed her thumbs together.

“Soooo?” She sung looking to Lance.

“I knew you were going to ask...” Lance said lowly.

Lance motioned his eyes toward the table of jocks.

“It’s Shiro, he sent it,” He admitted.

Shay gasped and then frowned.

“Did that ass-wipe send it as a joke!? I thought Allura went through those better, I’ll march my ass right over there and give him a piece of my mind!” Shay growled.

Lance shook his head.

“No, it’s unfortunately not a joke.”

He ran a hand through his hair.

Shay looked stunned and confused.

“So you…and Shiro…but…I thought you decked him in the face on Monday?” She asked slowly.

Lance held his hands up.

“Apparently if you hit someone in the face it turns into a crush. Go figure.”

Lance gave his attention back to his phone. He contemplated his answer for a long moment.

 _“I’m still thinking about it,”_ was all Lance texted back.

He didn’t look across the lunchroom for the rest of his meal.

*****

Shiro entered the dimly lit auditorium. The ceiling was strung with elaborate decorations all heart shaped and glistening in the spotlights placed around the space. Glittering strings of red and white hung down like willow limbs. Shiro flanked Rolo’s side as they entered. He was only half paying attention to the group anyway. He didn’t really care to listen. They were just rambling on about how it would be funny to spike the punch. Shiro rolled his eyes.

His heart was firmly planted in the thick of his throat. Was he really going to do this?

He looked around at the sea of people that had gathered in the middle of the dance floor, moving about to something upbeat and jazz influenced. Practically the entire school was here. It was as good a time as any. He’d spent too long wasting his time here. He didn’t care if it made the last few months horrible. He’d already secured his scholarship. He was pretty sure that wouldn't be taken away. It didn’t matter anyway. If they did take it from him he’d fucking strip his way through college or something.

He was exhausted. He’d spent so long pretending, he owed it to himself to just give it up already. Then at least he could spend the last bit of high-school actually being _happy._

Shiro leaned against the wall as the other three rambled on about this and that. Picking out what girls looked hot and then prodding Shiro to agree with them. Shiro half-heartedly would nod to appease them every so often.

His eyes flicked up as a new face approached. Allura was dressed in a breathtaking red gown that fluttered around her feet like feathers. Her black heels clicked the hard floor as she floated over to Shiro, an ear to ear smile spread across her face. Allura was one of Shiro’s only _genuine_ friends; which had resulted in the entire school thinking they needed to be the next power couple of the campus but Shiro always insisted it wasn’t like that.

And it wasn’t like that. Allura was lacking a lot of the right…qualities to peak Shiro’s interest. He always lied and just made something up about being too focused on his grades. He didn’t have time to date.

“Heya Shiro!” She chirped over the music.

Shiro stepped away from the wall and smiled.

“Hey Allura,” He responded almost robotically.

He just couldn’t focus on the present; he was too busy looking to the front doors every four seconds to see if maybe Lance had made an appearance. But there was no trace of him.

“Why you standing here like a bump on a log, c’mere let's dance or something,” She said taking his hand and tugging it.

Shiro laughed and shrugged.

“Yeah ok,” He agreed out of kindness.

The group of other boys made nasty gestures as Shiro walked by them and he did his best to ignore them completely. He was just going through the motions like always. He was just on auto-pilot. He hated this feeling, being so…empty.

He twirled Allura around and moved to the tune that pumped through the speakers but even then he couldn’t give her his full attention. He wasn’t really here. He was just a fragment of his whole self. Allura wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“I’m hearing rumors people have been nominating us as Valentine’s King and Queen. We really never will outrun this whole school trying to get us to date,” Allura teased.

She had a boyfriend that was in his first year of college, she was smart and kept her relationship far, far away from these hallways.

There was no chance of them ever being together and yet their classmates still liked to dabble in the fantasy of the head cheerleader and the quarterback falling for one another.

“They are really barking up the wrong tree with that one,” Shiro muttered shaking his head.

He twisted Allura out and then brought her back in skillfully. She giggled and leaned in close to Shiro’s ear.

“Yeah especially when you have the hots for someone else,” She giggled.

Shiro swallowed and nearly choked on his spit.

“Yeah right,” He countered smoothly.

Allura waggled her eyebrows.

“So Lance huh?” She grinned wide.

Shiro’s grip on her back tightened a little.

“What?” He whispered.

“I kinda sorta read the card on the rose, sorry I really had to double check that it was for Lance, from you, kind of made me do a double take,” She laughed.

Shiro finally smiled.

“Don’t think you can hide your secrets from me Takashi Shirogane. So is he coming tonight?” Allura asked as she swayed.

Shiro looked slightly deflated at the question.

“I sort of screwed up so I don’t know if he will show up after all,” Shiro sighed.

Allura clicked her tongue and shook her head.

“Well that won’t do, you better apologize!” She said in a scolding tone.

“Trust me I’m trying,” He tried to counter.

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted as someone tested the microphone up on the front stage. The screech of interference caused everyone to groan and the excited young woman mouthed apologies as she adjusted her mic. She cleared her throat and looked out to the crowd.

“Alright everybody you’ve all voted, now it’s time to crown our Valentine’s Day King and Queen!” She announced giddily.

The crowd seemed to gather a little closer as the music was lowered.

She dramatically took a piece of paper from the envelope she was holding in her hands and then leaned in toward the mic stand with a bright smile flashing in the overhead lights.

“And it looks like it’s…Allura and Shiro!” She yelled and burst out in a round of applause.

Shiro internally groaned. He really did not want to go up on stage. He had better things to do, like constantly look for Lance. His hopes were fading but he wasn’t ready to throw in the towel yet. Allura grabbed Shiro by the arm and tugged him toward the stage anyway.

She waved excitedly to the mass of people and Shiro did his best to slap a smile on his face. The young woman skittered over with two crowns in hand. She placed one gingerly on Allura’s beautifully styled hair and everyone whooped and hollered loudly. She proceeded to Shiro and plopped the bigger of the two crowns on his head. There were a couple of wolf whistles from the crowd as Shiro stood up straight, hand on Allura’s waist.

Someone yelled “Kiss her!” and Shiro tried to shrug it off. He leaned in and quickly kissed Allura’s cheek and she laughed cheerily. There were a couple of groans from the crowd. If they wanted a real kiss they certainly weren’t going to get it.

And then Shiro looked up.

Across the room, in the mouth of the auditorium door…was Lance.

He was dressed in a soft blue button down shirt and a dapper looking blazer. His dress shoes glittered under the flashing lights and Shiro was sure his heart had completely stopped.

Allura followed Shiro’s line of vision and gasped. She shoved the big man in the back.

“There he is!! Go get him!!” She barked shoving him again.

Shiro sucked in a deep breath. It was now or never, he thought to himself.

Shiro jumped off the front of the stage with ease, the crowd parting in confusion as Shiro made his quick exit. He darted through the mass of students and came out the other side, wildly looking for the only person that even remotely mattered in the entire room. Lance was standing next to Hunk and Shay at the out skirts of the crowd. Shiro marched right over to Lance, gathering all the courage he could and gently grabbed Lance’s arm.

Lance turned around and looked to Shiro.

His face was painted in the pink and red strobe lights, eyes so blue they were almost black. He was so perfect. Here was this almost stranger that he’d just begun to get to know and already he was completely under whatever spell Lance was casting. He didn’t care if this was fast. He didn’t have a moment left to waste. He’d lied enough and he was done.

The electricity between them sparked and danced in their pupils.

Then Shiro tightened his grip on Lance and hauled him forward. He cradled Lance’s head in his hand and dipped him backward just slightly as their lips met. Lance’s arms slid around Shiro’s shoulders. He didn’t have time to process what was happening. His fingertips threaded into the short cropped locks at Shiro’s nape.

Shiro leaned back slightly, looking equally terrified and excited.

“S-Shiro?” Lance stuttered.

He was suddenly very aware that every single eye in the entire room was trained on just the two of them.

Shiro took his crown off and plopped it onto the top of Lance’s head. Lance touched the rim of the plastic object and continued to stare at the other man in shock. Shiro had just kissed him, in front of the whole school. Shiro had just _kissed him._

“Will you be my king for the evening?” Shiro grinned shyly.

Lance’s eyes darted to the people around them, who were watching in disbelief and utter confusion.

Lance opened his mouth to speak but bobbed for the words, his tongue refusing to form sentences. So he just nodded instead.

Allura’s voice rang out above the crowd.

“KISS HIM AGAIN TIGER!!” She hollered clapping loudly.

Shiro pecked Lance’s lips softly and made to pull away but Lance grabbed his face and pushed their mouths together once more. They kissed for a long moment, neither one really wanting to pull away from each other.

“You came,” Shiro whispered against Lance’s cheek, arms snaked tightly around him.

“And you just kissed me in front of the entire school, you big dumb idiot,” Lance laughed nervously.

Shiro nodded.

“Gotta keep the gossip juicy y’know?” He grinned.

“Let’s give them more to talk about, you wanna get out of here?” He continued as he bumped his forehead against Lance’s.

“They won’t be able to shut up about this for years…yeah let’s get out of here, I hate dances anyway,” Lance laughed.

Shiro grabbed him by the hand and Lance waved to Hunk who rolled his eyes and yelled at him to be safe. And then the two of them were gone.

Shiro let the heavy auditorium doors slam behind them. Their fingers remained interlocked as they raced down the front steps, skipping several at the bottom. They stumbled a bit as Shiro yanked Lance into another series of sloppy kisses. Lance pressed his hands to either side of Shiro’s jaw and giggled as they came apart, nipping at Shiro’s lip playfully. He nearly lost the cheesy crown atop his head as they hurried along. He caught it and readjusted it.

“Where are we going?” Lance dared to finally ask.

Shiro draped his arm around Lance’s shoulder and steered him toward the parking lot.

“My house?” Shiro proposed hopefully.

Lance gave him a devious expression.

“Oh?” He grinned.

Shiro leaned down to gently kiss Lance’s temple.

“My parents are gone for the weekend. We’d have the whole place to ourselves,” Shiro bribed with a smile.

Lance playfully smacked his hand into Shiro’s chest.

“Are you trying to get me into bed?” Lance gasped dramatically.

“I’d like to get you into bed, into the shower, onto the couch and wherever else I can have you,” Shiro grinned wryly.

Lance laughed loudly.

They came to what Lance knew to be Shiro’s truck. It was jet black, four door and brand new. It was no secret that both Shiro’s parents were doctors and he never really wanted for anything. Lance was just lucky to get to use the family minivan sometimes on the weekends. Lance sneered as Shiro popped the passenger side door open and invited Lance to get in.

“Fucking rich kids,” Lance teased as he hefted himself up into the beast of a vehicle.

Shiro shook his head and closed the door.

Shiro started up the truck and immediately Lance scooted across the bench seat to lean right up against the other man. He tossed his crown onto the dashboard and turned his attention to his counterpart. He kissed up Shiro’s neck coyly, teeth capturing the lobe of Shiro’s ear and sucking gently. Shiro made a low sound and gripped the wheel tightly.

“I can’t drive with you doing that to me,” Shiro said softly as he tilted Lance’s head back and left a chaste kiss there.

Lance frowned in defeat.

“You aren’t any fun,” He giggled.

Lance sat with his head leaned on Shiro’s shoulder as they drove, the street lights cutting large rays of luminance through the windows. Lance barely recognized this side of town, he’d only ventured here a few times. This was where gated communities sprung up like mushrooms after a rain. Massive houses hid behind iron fences and had Mercedes and BMW’s lined up in their driveways. He suddenly felt like he was a very long way from home.

The truck slowed as they came to a red light.

“I’ve never done this before,” Shiro said suddenly.

Lance leaned up from his relaxed position and raised a brow.

“Like brought someone home or…?”

Shiro shook his head.

“No like…I’ve never had sex before.”

“With a guy,” Shiro quickly tacked on and then paused for a moment “-with anybody.”

Lance tried not to let the surprise show too blatantly on his face.

“Wow the school rumors really have you wrong huh?” Lance chortled.

Shiro frowned.

Lance nuzzled against his shoulder.

“That’s ok, I don’t mind,” He reassured.

Shiro seemed to relax just a little bit.

The truck came to a halt in a massive horseshoe driveway and Lance peered up at the two story home with intrigue. He shut his door and rounded the front of the vehicle, soaking in the huge nature of the home. The place was nearly the size of a mansion. Shiro was already at the front door, turning the key in its lock as Lance came up behind him.

“Holy shit…” Lance whispered as Shiro invited him into the front foyer.

Shiro laughed.

“Yeah it’s kind of overwhelming.”

Lance nodded.

“Like how do you not get lost just coming down to breakfast?” Lance joked.

Shiro grabbed Lance’s hand and guided him up the stairs, smiling over his shoulder. Lance followed, his pulse pounding harder with every step he took. As soon as they came to the top Shiro grabbed Lance, hauling the young man up into his arms with ease.

Lance wrapped his ankles around Shiro’s waist and lost himself in the rough press of Shiro’s mouth. Shiro kissed him like he wanted to devour him, hard and needy. Lance’s nails bit into Shiro’s scalp a little less than gently as they stumbled down the hallway. Lance lost his sense of direction, his sense of time. He trusted Shiro no-matter where he was taking him. He would have followed him right off a cliff at that point.

Lance’s back collided with the wall and a picture frame came down from its hanger only to shatter on the floor. Shiro didn’t even look down to assess the damage. There were far more important things at hand. He left the broken frame right on the floor where it laid and continued their unsteady journey into Shiro’s bedroom.

He kicked the door closed behind them with more force than was really needed and it slammed as a result.

The breath was knocked from Lance’s lungs as he was deposited onto the bedding. Shiro shadowed him immediately, their bodies rutting together, only the barrier of clothing keeping them apart. Lance gasped into Shiro’s mouth, the bigger man’s tongue forcing past the gate of his teeth. Lance’s fingers spread out over Shiro’s massive back, scraping against the expensive material of his blazer.

Shiro broke apart from the kiss, panting hard and heavy. He kissed the line of Lance’s jaw all the way up to the other man’s ear, tongue tracing the shell of the sensitive anatomy. Lance shivered and tucked his lip between his teeth. Shiro flicked Lance’s lobe with the tip of his lithe organ and Lance purred like an engine.

Shiro slipped one hand beneath Lance’s arched back, lazily rolling the apex of his hips into his partner’s.

“That feel good?” Shiro whispered in broken breaths.

Lance clumsily gathered a response.

“Y-Yeah…” He huffed.

Shiro leaned backward, suddenly very aware he’d not removed his shoes. But Lance dragged him back down, coaxing him into another furious bout of frantic kisses. Shiro finally broke away and moved to sit on the end of the bed. He quickly untied his shoes and shucked his socks off. Lance didn’t bother with untying his laces; he simply pulled them right off and chucked them down onto the floor loudly.

Lance shrugged out of his blazer and Shiro mimicked the action. Then Shiro’s big palms brought Lance to him again, he needed the taste of him to breathe. He couldn’t get enough of Lance’s lips, he was swallowed whole by the perfect planet Lance was. All the stars in the sky couldn’t compare to the beauty he put off.

Shiro fumbled with the buttons of Lance’s shirt, he was shaking so badly he just couldn’t seem to get them un-done. He didn’t think he’d be this nervous. But he couldn’t calm the racing of his heart and the fire sparking through his every nerve. It was as scary as it was exhilarating.

Lance caught Shiro’s wrist gently. He kissed the tops of Shiro’s knuckles very softly and looked to his partner with comforting eyes.

“Are you ok?” Lance whispered in the darkness of the room.

Shiro nodded.

“I’m nervous,” He replied after a long silence.

Lance smiled, the whites of his teeth reflecting the red numbers on Shiro’s bedside alarm clock.

“Don’t be.”

Lance kissed the back of Shiro’s hand. The slender young man gracefully undid each of the buttons, allowing the front of his shirt to yawn open. He blinked at Shiro slowly. The bigger man let go of a shallow breath and carefully gave his fingers permission to wander over the expanse of skin he’d been given.

Lance’s abdomen rose and fell with every breath he drew in. He was built with lean muscle, lanky but not wire thin. Stunning wasn’t enough of a word for everything he was. Shiro tucked his chin into the crook of his partner’s neck, leaving a roadmap of kisses down the stretch of skin. He wandered his lips over the dip of Lance’s collarbone, down to the plains of his chest, all the while gently pressing Lance backward onto the mattress. Lance held onto him firmly as he laid down, closing his eyes and enjoying the slow exploration of Shiro’s mouth.

He hummed and stroked his slim digits through Shiro’s hair, the muscles of his stomach twitching as Shiro kissed him there. It tickled slightly and drew a little giggle from his throat. He looked down the hills of his body. Shiro’s eyes were focused on him in complete enamor. He smiled, slow as molasses.

“You’re gorgeous,” Shiro whispered as he kissed the thin line of brown hairs running along Lance’s naval.

Lance snorted and stretched his arms up over his head like a cat basking in the early sunshine.

“Thanks I know,” Lance teased.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

Shiro’s fingers busied themselves in the catches of Lance’s skin tight jeans. He peeled the denim downward, the bright blue of Lance’s boxers peeking out to greet him. Lance lifted his hips and Shiro dragged the clothing the rest of the way off, over thin thighs, down pronounced knees, and right off his ankles.

The clothing was tossed to the floor carelessly to join the growing pile of discarded garments.

Suddenly a flash of lightning followed by crack of thunder shattered the quiet of the room. Lance jumped and grabbed Shiro’s hand, sitting up slightly. They both breathed out and laughed, Shiro placing a kiss to Lance’s forehead.

“That scared the shit out of me,” Lance breathed out with a giggle.

Shiro tucked his thick fingers into the hem of Lance’s boxer briefs, pushing them down off boney hips timidly.

“I like the sound of thunderstorms,” Shiro whispered as he kissed Lance’s shoulder and pressed the young man backward again.

Lance nodded and leaned his head backward, observing the newness of the room around him. The comforters beneath him were a deep navy blue, a single lamp sat dutifully next to the ancient looking alarm clock. Everything within the space was neatly organized and put away, much unlike Lance’s tornado of a bedroom. There were a couple of posters on the wall of famous football players and a few framed family photos on his chest of drawers. It was incredibly simple, almost eerily so. As if, even in his personal space he was hiding certain aspects of his life from everyone else. This bedroom was pristine and perfect but didn’t give too much away.

Lance’s thoughts fluttered away like scared birds as he felt his boxers slide over the arch of his foot. He shivered slightly with the new chill licking across his exposed skin. His nipples beaded to hard rounds and goose-bumps ran rampant across his arms. He watched with enthuse as Shiro knelt on the bed, clumsily undoing his belt and trying to wriggle out of his own jeans. He nearly lost his balance twice but eventually was able to shimmy out of the clothing successfully.

Shiro pressed himself up against Lance, the warmth of his skin seeping into Lance’s own. Shiro pecked a kiss to his lips playfully.

Another flash of light from the forming storm outside illuminated the world around them.

Lance spread his fingers out over Shiro’s back, feeling the bulge of muscles that had been hard earned over the years. He was solid, and somehow…he felt so _safe._ Lance felt right at home beneath the other man, wrapped tightly in his arms, feeling each and every one of his shaky, terrified breaths.

Shiro nosed against Lance’s pulse and insistently rutted his massive hips against him. The young man could feel Shiro’s hot erection pressing into the soft of his belly and shuddered in anticipation. Shiro dragged his palm over Lance’s thigh as he pressed it into Shiro’s hip. The big man’s grasp was stern and wanting, his teeth capturing the tender flesh of Lance’s shoulder.

Lance sighed out loudly, sinking into the feeling of Shiro all around him. He was like a heavy wool blanket, warm and wonderful.

Shiro pushed himself reluctantly off of Lance and rolled over the side of the bed less than gracefully.

“I’ll be right back,” Shiro said holding up a finger as he headed to the bathroom.

Lance could hear drawers being opened and closed and then Shiro jogged back to the bed, depositing himself hard, his weight jarring Lance. He’d returned with a half empty bottle of lube and a condom, the look in his eyes boyish and enthusiastic.

Lance crawled over to cup Shiro’s jaw and kiss him deeply. Shiro hesitantly pulled away after a long moment to focus on tearing open the condom wrapper and rolling the latex down his shaft. He breathed out unevenly as they rolled backward onto the bed once more.

Lance stroked his fingers through Shiro’s hair.

“I can be on top if you want me to be?” Lance offered.

Shiro was quiet for a second and then nodded shyly.

Shiro flopped to his back, his gaze darting over Lance’s flesh nervously. Lance settled himself down in Shiro’s lap like a king taking his throne.

Shiro gave a strangled groan as Lance rocked his hips elegantly; the valley of his rear squeezed against Shiro’s pitifully engorged cock. His big palms pressed into Lance’s back as he ducked his head and rested it against Lance’s shoulder.

Everything within him was moving like speeding cars. He couldn’t keep track of his thoughts or emotions. His skin was hot; the feel of Lance in his arms was like coming home after a very long time away. For a moment, he finally felt _free._

There was no more hiding away in the dark places. He could finally dip his toes into the brilliance of just…existing, existing without walls or secrets. He had never felt so real before.

Lance leaned over to grab for the bottle of lubricant and pressed it into Shiro’s hands. Shiro looked at Lance and then to the bottle. He’d watched enough porn and read enough sex articles to think he knew how to do this. Maybe.

Lance kissed his brow.

“Don’t worry I’ll guide you,” Lance reassured patiently.

Shiro deposited a healthy amount of the clear liquid into his palm and slicked his first two fingers. Lance curved his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, lifting up on his knees slightly. Shiro’s touch was timid as the pads of his digits circled the soft, puckered button of flesh. Lance hissed at the cold contact and clutched Shiro tighter.

Shiro gathered his nerves and very slowly prodded for entrance. Lance’s hole swallowed him up to the knuckle, the tightness enveloping him with little resistance. Shiro moaned, the sound deep and guttural.

Lance was so warm.

He was so tight.

The sensation had the big man’s head swimming. Lance purred as Shiro gained the courage to add his second finger, opening Lance up wider.

“That ok?” Shiro questioned, his voice rough as asphalt.

Lance nodded and nuzzled into Shiro’s dark hair. The soft locks lingered with the sharpness of a thick shampoo and the scent went right to Lance’s head. He mewled softly as Shiro very slowly began to move his fingers, pumping them in and out of the young man.

Shiro curled the digits in experimentation and the sound that was punched from Lance’s lungs was a clear indication that he was doing _something_ right. He eased the tips of his fingers along Lance’s walls, stroking and discovering just the pressure Lance seemed to like and all the right spots. He loved the way Lance clung to him like his very life depended upon it.

He could feel Lance’s trembling exhale of breath on his neck, his nails leaving behind little moon-shaped divots in Shiro’s skin.

“F-fuck…” Lance breathed and Shiro smiled against his collar.

Lance reached backward and took hold of Shiro’s wrist. Shiro searched Lance’s face as the young man leaned back. Had he done something wrong?

“I want you inside me,” Lance whispered smoothly.

Shiro’s apprehension melted into an ear to ear smile. Lance lifted up and took hold of the lube, pouring more down Shiro’s impressive length before stroking his fingers down his partner. Shiro grunted and bucked his hips into the digits and Lance fed off the sound of Shiro’s pleasure. He ate it up with a ravenous appetite that could not be matched.

Another roll of thunder rattled the pictures hanging on the wall and Shiro crashed his lips into Lance’s. He cradled the back of his head with his palm, stroking the nape of his neck. Lance never parted from the display of affection as he guided Shiro’s head to his pucker and very slowly descended downward.

Shiro split their kiss apart as Lance sunk down onto the first inch of his cock, the feeling sending an electric shock right through his rib cage.

His hands scrambled to hold Lance tighter, hiding his face in the side of his neck. The sound that made its way up from the pits of his stomach was embarrassing to say the least. He’d never felt anything like it. Tight and warm and glorious, the very dictionary definition of _perfect._

Lance huffed as he allowed himself to adjust to the daunting stretch of Shiro’s girth and tilted his partner’s face back. He just needed to get a good look at him. It wasn’t every day he got to see the pleasure of someone’s very first time.

Shiro’s eyes were fat with stars, half hooded and looking drunk off of the entire experience.

Lance laughed softly.

“Feel good?” He asked even though Shiro’s expression was answer enough.

Shiro nodded quickly.

Lance lowered his hips, brows pressed tightly together as the spark of slight pain jolted up his spine. He let himself adjust more. Shiro was ever patient, content with just watching Lance work himself so slowly down onto his dick, their breath stale between them as they huffed into the small space.

It was an unhurried dance that both of them seemed content in taking their time on. They lost themselves in frantic grazes of their lips, hands grabbing every inch of skin that they could get hold of. Everything was so new for both parties, like something taken fresh out of the box.

Shiro breathed through flared nostrils and pinched the inside of his cheek in his teeth as Lance hilted him, lubricant running sloppily down onto Shiro’s sack and collecting on the comforters. He couldn’t be bothered to care. He’d wash the bedding later.

He palmed at the brunet’s lower back and steadied him carefully.

Lance rested his hands on the tops of Shiro’s strength swollen shoulders and they looked at each other for a moment. Both their faces were painted in a dusty pink hue, looking smitten to the point of stupidity.

Shiro reached up and swept the other man’s bangs out of his face and rested his hand on Lance’s cheek. Lance leaned into the touch.

And then slender hips began to move, rocking like a ship at sea, being so daintily tossed over each wave. Shiro’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes screwed shut tightly.

“Lance!! Oh fuck, Lance…” He cried pitifully.

Lance threw his head back, body finding a perfect rhythm to move with. He’d never felt so incredibly full, his skin was alight with energy. In that moment he was just as powerful as the storm now pelting Shiro’s bedroom windows with rain. The sounds of nature crashing together to create such a force was the perfect anthem for their passion.

Shiro’s grip found the round of Lance’s ass and held tight, doughy flesh indenting beneath his fingertips so easily. The tone of his buttocks was paler than the rest of his beautifully tan skin, having seen the sun on much rarer occasions. Shiro found that little aspect incredibly endearing. All the little things about Lance’s body had him stalling to really appreciate them. The light dusting of freckles on his shoulders, the scar where Shiro would guess he’d had his appendix taken out, a dark spot on the pad of Lance’s hip that looked to be a birthmark. Every little thing was more perfect than the last. The expanse of the beautiful boy was just a playground of new tidbits to admire.

Pleasure swelled in Shiro’s stomach. They were starting a fire right there in the sheets, the whole bedroom was in danger of burning down if they weren’t careful. Lance braced on Shiro hard, his pace quickening as chased after the ecstasy that sparkled through him each time Shiro’s thickness drove deep.

Shiro finally gathered the courage to meet with Lance’s thrusts. His hips drove up as Lance came down, meeting the other man in the middle, Lance shuddering as a result. He grabbed Shiro and held him as Shiro dared take the reins. Shiro fucked up into the tight space provided, lubricant squelching between them. He pressed in hard, allowing Lance to simply straddle his thighs and enjoy the ride.

It felt so good. This was so overwhelmingly good, better than anything Shiro’s imagination could have come up with. And Lance, oh Lance was so far beyond all the male models Shiro had jerked off to in those fitness magazines he kept stored in his bathroom cabinet. Lance was warm and real and the way he was moaning Shiro’s name beneath his breath was melting the dark haired man down into a puddle.

Shiro’s fingers curled around Lance’s bobbing erection, tugging soft foreskin up over his dark head. He silenced the moan coming off Lance’s tongue with a hard kiss, stroking his partner in time with his sloppy thrusts.

They were both deteriorating; orgasms tiptoeing just out of reach and neither one seemed to mind how quickly this would soon be over.

Lance carved lines of red whelps into the flesh of Shiro’s back and cried his name like an old world prayer. His voice and the thunder outside competed for the spotlight, both loud and wild.

Shiro’s thumb slid over Lance’s slit, the wet sensation of pre-cum spreading over his skin.

“S-Shiro I can’t I’m gunna cum,” Lance whined into Shiro’s ear.

Shiro thrust upward hard and ground his cock into Lance’s ass.

“I’m close too,” Shiro admitted.

“But I want you to get there first,” He said taking a moment to catch his breath.

He tightened his grip on Lance’s shaft, feeling the firm flesh twitch in his hold. Lance bucked and cried out, legs snapping closed on Shiro’s hips as his back bowed without his control. He didn’t try to hold his pleasure at bay, he just needed it, wanted it, had to have it right that second.

His gut pulled tight, knotting over and over again as it curled into itself. Every muscle in his body tensed as the release swelled and overcame him. Everything faded to white noise, his vision blurry and his ears ringing. Time itself seemed to stop for several breathless seconds.

And then finally, it all snapped.

Lance came with a high shriek, body convulsing as the first thick rope of his finish decorated Shiro’s abdomen. He came again and again, each expulsion seeming more intense than the last as his cock pulsated in Shiro’s fingers. He babbled and trembled, body giving all he could manage, the waves of his orgasm finally ceasing after several seconds.

Shiro gave Lance’s cock several lazy tugs, getting him to ooze the remnants of his finish onto Shiro’s fist. He grinned wryly and kissed Lance’s hair as the young man drooped. He was boneless in Shiro’s hold, barely clutching to consciousness.

Shiro’s hips snapped upward, working toward his own release. He gritted his teeth as it came for him. It was like someone had lit a handful of black-cats in the back of his head, they all exploded at the exact same moment. For several heartbeats he was still and then he was there.

His cock swelled fatter, shoved into Lance as far as he could go, balls pressed flush to his pert ass. He groaned out roughly as he met his end, girth flexing in the tight confines, shooting his plentiful load into his partner’s warmth. He panted into the warm air, humping half heartedly as he rode his pleasure for all it was worth.

There was no conversation between them as they clung to one another, just tired, labored breaths. Lance laughed softly and rested his sweaty head on Shiro’s shoulder.

“S-So…how was that…for your first…rodeo?” Lance managed to breathe.

Shiro grinned.

“I think we need to do that again,” He responded slyly.

Lance giggled in response.

“Well, I think this pony needs a shower and a nap before you ride him again,” Lance teased.

Shiro nodded.

*****

Their locks were still wet from the shower as they curled up in the messy tangle of Shiro’s blankets. Neither one had bothered to re-dress themself but the press of their naked bodies against one another was comforting.

Shiro breathed out heavily and Lance curled into him tighter.

“School is going to be weird on Monday,” Lance said with a yawn.

Shiro absent mindedly toyed with Lance’s hair. He shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m kind of excited. No more hiding behind some weak version of myself. And I’ll get to hang out with you all the time,” Shiro joked as he bombarded Lance’s neck in kisses.

Lance laughed loudly.

“So what does that make us?” Lance asked curiously.

“I uh…don’t know. Do you want to…maybe go out with me?”

Shiro’s words were slow and unsteady.

“I think I’d really like that,” Lance said with a grin.

Shiro returned his smirk.

“I guess that makes us boyfriends then.”

Lance kissed Shiro’s chin.

“Gross, I guess it does.”

*****

Monday came all too soon. Lance wasn’t really sure he even wanted to make the long walk from the sidewalk to the entrance. He didn't know what he’d be getting himself into. Would it be worse than the jeering and the harsh nicknames?

And then he heard a voice calling him from behind.

“Lance! Hey!”

Lance turned to see Shiro jogging toward him, backpack slung casually on one shoulder. Lance’s face brightened and his shoulders relaxed.

Shiro took him by the arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek quickly.

“Wanna do this walk of shame together?” Shiro teased.

Lance laughed and wrapped his fingers around his bicep.

Lance had never felt that many eyes upon him. He was used to the stares, but this was so far beyond that he wasn’t even sure what to call it. But Shiro didn’t seem bothered; he kept hold of Lance’s arm like he belonged there all along.

Lance met eyes with his best friend who was dutifully waiting next to his locker. Hunk’s gaze was immediately glued to the man Lance had on his arm. As they approached Lance gave Hunk a peevish smile.

“Hunk, I’d uh like to formally introduce you to Shiro.”

Hunk folded his arms and inspected Shiro diligently.

“Nice to meet you, guess you are going to be part of our happy little band of outcasts now huh?” Hunk said finally breaking a smile.

Shiro laughed.

“Yeah I guess so. Doesn’t seem like such a bad place to be,” Shiro shrugged.

Lance looked to the hallway, stepping closer to his locker a bit as his blue eyes met with brownish gold. Sendak had a look on his face like he’d just taken a bite out of a lemon. His lip twitched like he wanted to say something.

Shiro followed Lance’s line of sight and his face fell into a scowl.

“You so much as take one step over here Sendak and I’ll knock those teeth so far into your head you’ll never find them again,” Shiro warned with a snarl.

Sendak stopped and several people around them backed away in fear of getting caught in the brawl that seemed to be brewing.

Sendak said nothing. He was at a loss for words, for insults, for anything.

And so he just walked on with a snort.

Lance’s grip on Shiro relaxed and the taller man tucked Lance under his arm for a warm hug.

“We’re in this together now,” Shiro reminded with a soft smile.

“God you are such a gross romantic,” Lance laughed as he clutched Shiro’s jacket and tiptoed to steal a kiss.


End file.
